


Put It Away

by TheFandomLesbian



Series: Angela's Raulson One-Shots [4]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F, Hotgomery - Freeform, Romance, fight, raulson - Freeform, this is just a few paragraphs long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 06:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16969818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFandomLesbian/pseuds/TheFandomLesbian
Summary: After a long day at work, Billie Dean ignores Nora in favor of her cell phone. An argument ensues.





	Put It Away

**Author's Note:**

> For a dialogue prompt ("You think you can just run that pretty little mouth of yours?")

“You're late!” The voice greeted Billie Dean as soon as she made it through the front door. “You're late again!” Nora repeated, her lips drawn downward into a grimace as she flashed beside Billie Dean. “Supper is cold. The twins ran through and wreaked havoc. We could have been done two hours ago--do you think I'm your servant?” 

Billie Dean brushed by her, distracted by her cell phone. She had missed a call from her producer on the drive back from the studio. “Sorry,” she said offhandedly to Nora. Nora tried to take the phone away from her. “Wait--Wait, Nora! Stop it, knock it off. I've got to call him back.” 

“No, Billie Dean! You don't!” Nora snatched it away and stuck it in the pocket of her dress. “He gets to spend all day with you! I made dinner to share with you, and I don't want to sit and listen to you talk with the man who just had ten hours to tell you whatever is on his mind! It's my turn!” 

“You're being ridiculous. One of us has to have a job. Give me my goddamn phone!” 

“No.” 

They struggled for a bit, Nora holding the phone just out of Billie Dean's reach, Billie Dean grappling for it as it began to ring again. “Give it here!” Nora tossed it across the room. It landed face-down on the hardwood floor. Brown eyes settled, hard and unforgiving, onto Nora’s face. “You better hope that's not broken.” 

“I better hope? I hope it is broken! Maybe then you'll pay some attention to me!” Nora's eyes glittered with tears. “Go on, then. Go get your stupid telephone and answer your calls!” She turned her face away. 

Her shrill outburst made Billie Dean blink twice. “Nora. What's wrong? This isn't like you at all.” Her phone rang. It barely registered in her mind. 

Nora didn't face her. “I'm just a burden to you, aren't I?” Billie Dean opened her mouth to try and come to her own defense, but Nora carried on without a moment's hesitance. “You're gone for days at a time--weeks if you're filming far away! It takes you hours to return my phone calls! I see you on the television and you look so much happier there than you ever look in here!” She drank in a deep breath, but then she continued, “And then when I finally know you're going to be home, I spend hours cooking the most tedious ridiculous meal for you, but you're two hours late and you don't even have the common decency to leave your stupid, godforsaken cell phone in your purse! All for some man who already sees you twice as much as I do in any given week!” 

Billie Dean frowned. “Nora…” She reached for Nora's hand, but Nora batted her away. “Hey. Hey!” Nora ceased the temporary battling to glare up at Billie Dean with way eyes. “I work for both of us. You think I wouldn't like to spend my time here with you? This place is expensive! I have a career. I have fans. If I didn't have that, I probably would never have met you at all!” Billie Dean placed a hand on Nora's hip. “And you know what? I'm not happy with the way you handled this. You think you can just run thatf pretty little mouth of yours whenever you want?” 

A shadow of fear passed over Nora's face, like she feared a much graver sentence than what Billie Dean had in store. “What--What do you intend to do?” she asked in a faint voice, eyes the size of saucers. 

Billie Dean dragged her nearer, so her hot breath fanned right over the cusp of her ear, making goosebumps rise all over Nora's flesh. “I think I ought to punish you.” 

 


End file.
